


Liberate My Madness

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Shinohara and Juuzou being happily together. The usual Juuzou-warnings. Smut, gore, self-harm, blood, slightly disturbing. Shinohara x Juuzou.





	Liberate My Madness

He wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but for some reason or another, his younger partner, Suzuya Juuzou, was now irregularly breathing and writhing below him; staring at him with big, round eyes.

Shinohara Yukinori tried to summarize his thoughts on how this had even started...

* * *

Juuzou was resting his head against the heavy-set man's shoulder, tickling him with his wet hair as he was lazily scribbling in his sketchbook; dozy from the bath he had taken. Shinohara picked up the hairbrush on the table and began pulling it through the white hair; he had gotten used to having to do this, else there would be knots in it since the boy was unable to take care of such things himself. This setup was nothing out of the ordinary, considering their daily routine on their days off. The water was dripping on Shinohara's shirt and the couch they were sitting on, and despite the normality of it, he became somewhat flustered as Juuzou appeared to be nodding off; a temptation inviting his mind to wander.

Vaguely, Shinohara had known for a while that he was developing feelings for this boy, whose innocence had been brutally maimed, which strayed from the usual relationship between investigators; more so than he let on.

Despite all the odds, Shinohara was drawn to Juuzou's potential; the spark he saw within him. He knew that all this boy needed was love. Juuzou's intelligence, and that he could still smile heartfelt and retain his cheerfulness despite his past experiences; the way he had studied hard for his exams, listening to his mentor and developing skills to quickly adapt and pick up on things, impressed Shinohara. Due to Juuzou skipping most of his classes during his academy days, there were many things he had had to catch up on; including literacy.  
The more time he would spend with him, the more they'd influence each other and Shinohara's affection and understanding toward the other would keep flourishing. He didn't approve of all of the boy's methods, but he accepted him nonetheless; Shinohara would never back him into a corner or force change upon Juuzou. He had decided to believe in his partner, knowing full well that he's capable of kindness, which made him appear all the more lovable.  
Having Juuzou around had become natural to him. So much, that his initial platonic sympathy, paired with his good intentions, began to mature into something more.

The man was beset by heavy guilt; well aware that he had a wife and children waiting at home, however... _home_ , where was that even? It had been weeks that he last saw them. Amassed, he had spent more time with Juuzou in the past months than with his family in years put together. Aside from that, the rough job they were doing was something he wanted to keep away from his family; whenever he went home, got a glimpse of that perfect life, he'd feel out of place. At times, Shinohara even thought it might be the best, for his family, if he never returned to them; would they miss him?

Besides, he had no intention to ever act upon the growing desires saturating his mind. He wanted to be someone to protect this broken kid next to him, not take advantage of him. Shinohara was pretty certain that Juuzou would never understand emotions of this sort; so what would it make him, if he pushed himself on his young partner? He flinched at the repulsiveness of it.

Shinohara didn't want to be that kind of person, sighing disheartened. About to take a bath himself, Shinohara was just getting up from the couch when a hand tentatively grabbed his sleeve and caused him to plop down again.

"Shinohara...-san?", Juuzou blinked a few times, still sleepy, "I don't want to be alone", Juuzou uttered with a honest voice, as he was looking up at the other man through long lashes; alluding that he cherished Shinohara's company.

Shinohara was surprised for a second, before his familiar smile appeared across his face, "Alright, got it!", he exclaimed, petting the silky, white head; which earned him a cheerful grin in response as Juuzou continued his drawings more enthusiastically than prior.

They sat like this for a while, with Juuzou snuggled up to Shinohara. Absentmindedly reading a book, it gave Shinohara a chance to glance at the shorter guy as he was breathing calmly beside him. It was just then that he noticed that the red stitches, which usually were adorning Juuzou, were amiss.

_He must have taken them out..._

Shinohara had never really pondered about this before, but now he remembered that Juuzou would habitually remove them before bathing since they'd bulge underwater and ruin his idea of aesthetics, and afterwards create new decorations on his petite body. Come to think of it, when did he pick up that habit? Was it shortly after teaming up, or during his academy years already? Recalling their first meeting, he couldn't notice any stitches on him...  
The man was never fond of Juuzou inflicting harm upon himself, but he figured there would be no benefit telling him to stop; too many regulations would just make him break away and exhibit an even more unpredictable behaviour.

The brown eyes went along the muscular yet delicate shape that was merely covered by a towel around his shoulders, and white-red dotted panties, revealing the tiny incisions and scars along his arm and the area of his slim torso Shinohara was able to peek at unbeknownst to the other.

_He almost looks like a normal person...How can he wield such strength?_

The pallid complexion accompanied by the pure, long locks that were reaching his shoulders in their wet state, with no hairpins attached, made Juuzou appear really feminine. Even more so...

_Angelic..._

"Shinohara-san?", Juuzou spoke up, which made Shinohara's heart hasten just a little bit as he was yanked out of his daydream, "I feel kind of...strange, today"; the fingers clutching his shirt tightened while those red eyes had a tad of anxiety in them.

Considerably worried about Juuzou's well-being, afraid he'd be sick, Shinohara promptly asked, "What's wrong? Do you have a fever? I think we should get you a blanket or some hot choco-", he was cut off as he felt soft lips closing in on his.

Dazed, his heart was about to leap out of his chest, overflowing with an intoxicating feeling akin to his first kiss way back when he was a teenager still, as Shinohara's eyes widened and his senses swayed. A kiss so tender it could barely be felt; he was undecided if this really was happening.

Shinohara didn't know what to do. Juuzou was still there; still  _kissing_  him. He was kissing him, right? Or was he mistaking him for sweets of some kind...or simply hungry? That couldn't be it, could it...maybe he had seen this on TV?

Incredulously squeezing his eyes shut, the man gripped the shoulders of the younger male and pushed him away. Juuzou, completely perplexed, fell backward on the sofa and gasped. Gaping, his vision was fixated on his partner; he didn't dare to breathe.

As it transpired just what he had done, and the heartbreaking expression in the albino's eyes, Shinohara wanted nothing more than to apologize and explain the situation right away. However, just as Shinohara was about to reach out to him, Juuzou slipped past him and dashed off somewhere.

_He will never forgive me for this..._

Frankly, Shinohara's mind was going in circles, panicking. Stilling his breathing, a tiny fraction of him was glad that Juuzou had ran off. He wouldn't even have known how to explain it; he didn't know himself why exactly he had shoved him away. Because it was unjust kissing him? Immoral? Or was he solely overtaken by the fear that there was no turning back once they crossed this line?

_I lost his trust...didn't I? He showed me affection, and I rejected him..._

Tugging at his hair roots, he didn't know what to do. Should he go after him? What if he really wanted to be alone? What if this careless action of him made Juuzou lock up again?

Inhaling deeply, Shinohara forcibly collected himself.

_No. I really shouldn't leave him alone right now. Was this bad enough to trigger him?_

He sighed.

_What a stupid question...Obviously it was..._

Shinohara had made a decision to protect Juuzou at all costs, so he'd always go after him. The man went to Juuzou's room with quick steps, knocking on the door several times to no avail, before bursting the door open and barging in.

Sooner than he got a chance to speak, the words got stuck in his throat and he staggered as the older investigator's eyes made contact with red. A lot of red. Inert, the tall man felt an instant nauseating pressure.

_Five minutes...too slow. What have I...done..?_

Completely unmoved by the intrusion, Juuzou knelt on his bed nude and was violently lacerating seemingly random parts of his body with one of his knives; the metallic stench of blood in the air irritating Shinohara's nose. The white strands covering the dull eyes, with a hint of fury in them, the bloodied knife glided through his palm as he switched hands.

_Just five minutes...that changed everything._

Shinohara could somehow deal with Juuzou's body-stitching routine, along with his childish and sadistic tendencies and hyperactivity, but not with  _this_. Given, most other people would throw up at the sight of this much blood; but due to his job, the senior investigator was used to gore...and to Juuzou's habits. He had already known when he decided to take him in, but ever since, Juuzou's insufferable ways had been surpassing his wildest fantasies, or more like,  _nightmares_.

Breathing heavily, but all the while forcing himself to stay levelheaded, because he knew the capricious boy would immediately pick up on all the emotions he was exuding, Shinohara hesitantly stepped closer inch by inch. Holding out his hand, the crimson eyes pierced him before he could touch; everyone else would have backed away at this, but Shinohara knew that Juuzou would never attack him, despite his current detached demeanor. He trusted him. The older man still believed in this kid on the verge of insanity.

_All I wanted...was to save you._

"Hey, Shinohara-san~", Juuzou voiced composedly, "It's because of this, isn't that so? You hate my body, don't you?", as he ran the knife's edge along his torso; his eyes reverting to blankly staring at the blood pouring, apparently enthralled as he went on to lick the red fluid off the blade.

Contemplating, not about the question but about what to do, Shinohara could only form a silent "No", as he was thoughtfully biting his lip; inexplicably unable to voice what was going through his head and what he truly wanted to say. Normally, Shinohara would lecture him resolutely, but right now, he was startled as to what Juuzou might do if he chose the wrong actions and words; not to him, but to himself. A risk he didn't want to take as the splattered blood was mingling with the boy's sweet scent; the ringing in his ears becoming louder.

_No, that's not...true. I must be strong, so I can bring him back. This is my fault to begin with._

Enduringly, the tall man proceeded to touch a strand of Juuzou's disheveled hair, followed by laying his palm flat on the ivory curls, "Juuzou, sto-", the resounding noise was canceled out as he regained his fortitude.

_I want to protect him._

Freezing, "You are disgusted too, aren't you?", Juuzou's words cut through Shinohara with a hint of sadness and inner disturbance, "They always looked at me with hatred in their eyes", spinning the knife in his hand with a deft flick of his fingers, making it face downward as he was about to thrust the weapon in the scarred lump of flesh below his abdomen.

"That's why-!", he was being stopped by Shinohara's hand in the last second; who was gripping his wrist firmly and staring at him with eyes full of anguish. A little sting in Juuzou's chest, signalizing various subtle shifts in internal emotion.

"Why did you do that?", Juuzou asked nonchalantly while tilting his head; completely puzzled and mildly irritated, "It's not like it will hurt. You are so annoying...". He rolled his eyes with disdain.

No words spoken but instead embracing him tightly, Shinohara pulled the boy close; cradling the fluffy head like a child's. Juuzou didn't fight him.

"It hurts. Even if you don't feel the pain, it's still there", Shinohara mumbled while sensing the gradually softening respiration of the other person. They lingered, until Shinohara heard metal dropping to the floor and felt small hands on his back.

"Shinohara-san...I don't understand...", Juuzou whispered as the older man was turning his head barely enough to make eye contact, and was just about to speak up. "Don't hurt for me", the white-haired boy continued while heartily smiling at his superior, "I want to be a good boy."

Taken aback, Shinohara gently seized the shoulders of the other, looking at him directly, "Juuzou, listen to me", who was giving him a questioning expression, "I'm not disgusted by you, nor do I hate you", he spoke firmly, "I never thought of you in such a way. I...accept you."

"Oh...I'm glad~", Juuzou proclaimed, relishing in the caring and forgiving embrace, "Can I have some donuts?"

"It's...the  _opposite_ ", his feelings now about to be laid bare, Shinohara finished with a faint blush across his cheeks; his heart racing and temperature rising with the other guy's face this close.

"Huh?", the boy blinked, baffled. Under normal circumstances, Shinohara would heat up completely at the bluntness of his own words, but right now all that was on his mind was to convince his partner; ensuring an incident such as prior did not erupt again.

Noticing the taller man's flush, Juuzou giggled, asking joyfully, "What's the opposite of hate, Shinohara-san?", while their faces were moving in closer and their noses touched; perceiving each other's warm breath, which animated Juuzou to part his lips unnoticed.

"It's... _this_ ", the much bulkier investigator murmured as he brushed the other guy's lips; it took a few moments until, this time, they were both leaning into it, carefully exchanging devotion with gentle kisses and licks and stifled moans. Shinohara's fingers were trailing the bumps of the boy's spine, before feeling the scars from the time hooks had pierced the flesh of his back, that story Juuzou had told him while munching candies; inwardly cringing and pushing the image away.

_Although he is eating sweets all the time, he's really way too skinny..._

Juuzou was pretty much imitating Shinohara's oral actions, the tension in his stomach building up as he was clinging to the man; the pulsating cuts on his skin fueling his excitement further. Separating, his mouth remained open; too bewildered to move even the tiniest bit.

Shinohara was fighting for breath. He intended to grasp a blanket to put around the small frame of his deranged partner, but halted as said person began tracing the other's shoulders and neck, his fingers ghosting over the muscular chest that was still covered by clothes. Insecurely gazing up at his superior, Juuzou met Shinohara's kind eyes, who was smiling at him uncertain but affectionately. Juuzou's dazzling eyes and rosy tinted, glossy lips begged for another kiss; which he received.

Whispering, "Shinohara-san...I don't really know what to do...", the white-haired boy fumbled for words, before eventually lowering his gaze as the other male placed a hand on the frail chest, subsequently redirecting Juuzou's view toward the older man, locking their eyes again.

"Juuzou...", perking up, Juuzou smiled brightly at his name being called when Shinohara continued, "What do you want?", and proceeded to kiss the younger one's forehead before patiently waiting for an answer as their emotions were resonating.

Pondering momentarily, "I want...Shinohara-san to be with me", Juuzou decided, chuckling. Returning the smile relieved, "That I can do", Shinohara accepted exuberantly; stashing the guilt in the depths of his mind away.

Now that it had been stated without a doubt what their reciprocating wishes were, Shinohara realized that he had never before seen the younger man naked aside from the photos in the files taken after they had rescued him; and the countless scars, lasting stigmata of the atrocious torture inflicted upon him when he was just a child. Shinohara took it all in, etched it in his memory as much as he could. He wanted to cherish this; cherish  _him_ , like no one had ever done before.  
The senior investigator had no experience with guys whatsoever, so he tried to be extra attentive not to mess up; an iota of shyness.

Running his slender fingers through the black hair, Juuzou let out a gasp as his partner started planting kisses and suckles along his neck, which led to Shinohara blushing at the sweet sound. The bigger hands were crawling over Juuzou's gashed arms, back up to his shoulder blades and eventually from his collarbone down his slashed torso; following the sutured outlines of the freshly healed, enormous scar on his stomach. Now that Shinohara was able to take a close gander at the boy, he took notice of just how far below the stitches went; ending just above his groin. The way from his neck downward to said area was decorated with reddish punctures; and scars from older jabs in-between.

Imperceptibly flinching at the warm blood his fingertips made contact with as he traced the bodily contours, Shinohara breathed in the other man's scent, blended with the honeyed smell of shampoo, as he was burying his nose in the damp bangs. By now, they were both arranged in outspreading blood splotches besmirching the white sheets, but neither of them minded. Even Shinohara was too absorbed in their amorous act.

Letting instinct take over, Shinohara fondled the erect nipples, making the boy moan under his touches. Tickling the ear shell by taking it between his lips, he was moving his hands along the puny torso as foggy memories of their first meeting were resurfacing in his mind; followed by flashes of their moments together. Right now, he felt as though he's falling in love...madly...

Uttering, "Is it okay?", the well-built man halted his hand at the lower abdomen of the young investigator. Juuzou nodded slowly, albeit Shinohara could sense the faint hint of fear, because Juuzou froze when he placed his palm on the scarred crotch. Jolting at the intense sensitivity of it, Juuzou intuitively hid his face in the other man's collar as he held firmly onto the broad shoulders. Even so, it was stimulating him; since part of the nerves were still intact thanks to the CCG restoring as much as they could by surgery.

"Shinohara-san...feels good...", delighted by the approval of his partner, Shinohara caressed the hypersensitive flesh, until he noticed that Juuzou's breath quickened and he was arching his back, gasping as his lithe body was shaking; eliciting a luscious noise. "Ah..!"

_Is he...cuming?_

"Ah...Shinohara-san...something happened...in my body", the white-haired man muttered, his mind being hazy as the waves of the aftermath washed over him; his supervisor was slowly and tenderly lying him down on the bed, followed by yet one more wet kiss. This time, the boy instinctively parted his lips right away; allowing his lover's tongue access as he was indulging in the sweetness of it; Shinohara's mouth making contact with the tiny pricked holes below Juuzou's lip. Much less spooked than before, Juuzou gripped the other's stubbly face. "Scratchy..."

"Juuzou, you are  _very important_ to me", Shinohara confessed, giving his partner warm eyes full of love and sincerity between continuous pecks. "I'm so happy...", Juuzou spoke sedately, giggling.

The red-nuanced orbs widened as Shinohara stripped himself off his shirt, followed by a sharply drawn breath when he unzipped and discarded his pants; his unmistakable, still sheathed erection straining the boxers. Juuzou was watching him intently; his body turning even hotter, as though he could feel the other man's heat radiate; an inkling of what was yet to come. Burrowing his red-painted fingernails in his palms as a means of distraction, Juuzou lay motionless; he couldn't wait, going crazy with anticipation.

When Shinohara took off his underwear, Juuzou was in awe, his mouth forming an o-shape; even though it was of average size, to the fair-skinned boy it looked overwhelming, and he was eyeing it like candy.

"Oh...So this is what it looks like when it's grown...", Juuzou snickered, implying it's the first time he had seen one. "Can I touch it~?", he asked in an innocent manner, shifting; the white sheets rustling beneath him.

"Y-Yeah...", Shinohara lowered his face a little, the innocuous eyes tailing his subordinate's hand who was deliberately poking the tip of the hair-encased erection with his fingertip, before curling his palm around it, "It's hard", Juuzou ascertained, which resulted in Shinohara emitting a quiet moan. Wondering how it tasted, the boy leaned forward to lick it, which made Shinohara feel as though he'd get a heart attack, but quickly stopped when it didn't please him.

Glancing up at the other man, Juuzou naively asked, "You gonna put this inside of me~?", laughing softly, with a hint of a mischievous motive; his stare darkening.

Panting, suddenly the previously cold room becoming sweltering, Shinohara replied bashfully, "I-If you want it...too", which ensued in Juuzou nodding with an abrupt wary expression. He wanted this, but he didn't know the extent or result of his wish.

Shinohara slid his hands over the hipbones and let them rest in the curve of Juuzou's lower back, positioning him. With thinly blushed cheeks, Shinohara elevated his hands on Juuzou's skinny knees, smoothly moving the fingers along the boy's legs as he was discreetly spreading his thighs.

* * *

The way this seemingly fragile person was lying under him, with nothing but purity adorning him, filled Shinohara's core with the intense wish to protect him, and see him happy. Every time they kissed, this feeling increased, until he felt like his chest was going to burst with this unadulterated ambition.

Despite being aware that Juuzou isn't capable of sensing pain, Shinohara wanted to be gentle and give him enough time to adjust. Licking his own fingers, the senior investigator was keeping his eyes locked on Juuzou's as he was leaving a trail of saliva from the abdomen down along the connecting flesh, putting the fingertips between his small but defined buttocks. The careful probing of the involuntarily tightened pink hole made Juuzou bite his lip and hold his breath, as his toes curled at the unfamiliar sensation when one of the digits was slipped in, shortly followed by another as soon as the wetness allowed it; scissoring them. The boy's mind eroded into a warped state as the sounds corresponded with their touches; his pupils dilating. "Shino...hara...-san..."

Attempting to persuade his younger companion to relax while stretching him, Shinohara caressed the silvery locks and kept teasing his face with smooches; vanquished by the cuteness as he was combing back the fluffy hair. Pressing his heels in the saturated sheets, Juuzou was reaching out to wrap his arms around the other man's neck, as he was pushing his bony hips upward. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, his fear started to progressively decrease, when all his vision could take notice of was the docile face above him; the only person he trusted,  _could_ ever trust. Touching him in ways he had never been touched before; aside from being molested by ghouls as a child.

[He knew he loved him.]

Kissing his lover passionately, the warm and fuzzy feeling infusing him, Juuzou breathed into the other's mouth as the fingers were removed and a sentiment of emptiness overcame him; seeking his partner's comforting touches while Shinohara was trailing the punctures along his neck and eventually chest with his lips; surprised and momentarily stopping when Juuzou spoke up.

"Shinohara-san, should I help you~?", the younger investigator sighed with a smug grin on his lips, winking, but didn't wait for a response as he was bucking his hips up, and grabbing his own butt cheeks; the thin fingers spreading the pink-hued opening, as his bright eyes were scrutinizing Shinohara. Staring in disbelief at the unexpected sensuality of his partner, Shinohara was growing even more lustful than mere seconds ago as he tensed up; about to satiate his craving. Hating his own lewd thoughts, he was nonetheless itching to be engulfed by that hot tightness that was inviting him so blithely; an absolutely compelling sight.

Electrified, Shinohara took a hold of his painfully throbbing erection, and prodded the tip against the fleshy, loosened-up orifice; thrusting his groin forward until it went inside. Exhaling a gasp, Juuzou trembled; bending his head backward. As his neck was stretching as far as it would go and his back curving in a contorting shape, protruding a ribcage glistening with sweat, his nails were digging into his own smooth skin. The sanguine eyes rolled back as he was being entered to the brim; his hand reflexively reaching for the hardness penetrating him.

The young man stopped breathing altogether for a short moment, until he felt a tepid hand lovingly stroking his rose-accentuated cheek. "Juuzou...", it was only then that he would permit himself to resume the intake of oxygen, tears gliding down his reddened face; not from pain, but from sheer exhaustion. "Ugh..."

"Shinohara-san...I'm so full", Juuzou smiled at his partner, who was simpering as he was cupping the shorter man's face in his palms; kissing him romantically and reveling in it, outlining the shape of Juuzou's lips with his tongue.

Impulsively, Juuzou slung his legs around the lower body of the man above him, in an attempt to keep him close; even though his legs were barely long enough to reach. This action unintentionally induced the hardness to hit deeper, which enticed a synced moan from them both. Letting his fingers travel along one of the legs, Shinohara lifted it up to place it on his shoulder, angling the boy just the right way to gain the best possible penetration while the muscles constricted around him as he began rocking movements; Juuzou's flexibility enabling him to do so effortlessly as the bed creaked beneath their weight. "So deep..!"

Not even trying to hold back his moans, "Ah..! I feel good...I'm so hot...", Juuzou admitted gleefully with an underlying lust, "And there's a funny feeling in my stomach", biting and tugging at his mentor's bottom lip; his teeth piercing the mushy flesh as he was being slammed into.

Suffused with gratification, their tongues were dancing and limbs were twining around one another as the acrid taste of blood resided in their mouths. Every time the bulkier man pushed inside to the hilt again, it would coax a soft sigh out of the other's mouth. During their act of love, the young man shuddered several times, tremors disrupting and shaking up his body's balance; tightening his grip and clenching around Shinohara in those moments. Shinohara wondered if his younger partner was experiencing several orgasms. More than anything, he wanted him to feel good. Quivering, their scents and heartbeats mingled until they were nothing more than a hot and sticky mess.

Pearls of sweat trickling, Shinohara knew he wouldn't last long as he was mercilessly thrusting into the other male with slightly off-rhythmic motions. It had been quite a while, and he was burning for the person underneath him too much; he had already lost his heart to this unstable boy, who wasn't even aware of the power he was holding over him. Infatuated, Shinohara was sliding one hand between their agitated bodies, and started vigorously rubbing the disfigured and uneven crotch, along with the slit of the urethra, of the boy; much akin to pleasing a female. Being rewarded with sugary moans and a few more scratches on his back, as the white head was tossed back and pressed in the pillow; the transient but immeasurable pleasure diluting their senses.

His thrusts became desperate when he was nearing his climax in elation, clumsily invading and gliding out. At this point, Juuzou was merely clinging to Shinohara with his eyes squeezed shut.

_I love you...I love you so much..._

Interlacing his fingers in the silvery locks that were messily cascading around Juuzou's frame, Shinohara propped the dewy-faced boy's head up to preserve the deary and needy connection of their lips as he was cuming inside of him; filling him up until it leaked out.

"Uhu...it's hot, inside of me, Shinohara-san", Juuzou bluntly pointed out as he let himself drop on the cushion, fatigued and out of breath, "Feels kinda strange", as saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
Shifting around, he evoked a groan from his partner; sticking his tongue out to lick his dry lips while his eyes wandered round the room and then eventually settled on the other man again.

Grabbing his ass, Juuzou made the remaining semen flow out; smirking, before leaning up for an impetuous kiss, "Senpai~"

Heat rushing to his face, Shinohara was utterly perplexed; Juuzou's teasing was having unexpected results. Such boldness, at times Shinohara would still be surprised.

"Uwah~ Did you just get hard again?", Juuzou pondered and put a finger to his mouth in a playfully exaggerated manner; feigning innocence.

"I'm...sorry", mumbling embarrassed with a shred of annoyance, "You are a quick learner, aren't you, Juuzou?"  
Shinohara really didn't want to crush the fragile-looking man under him, so he did his best at not collapsing on top of him, as he was being gazed upon with drowsy but happy eyes and yawned at.

"Not really...I...don't really understand this...All I know is...that you are important to me", whispering, "Say...Shinohara-san...will you always stay with me?", Juuzou asked sleepily, gently squeezing the man who was holding him; smiling serenely.

Sighing, the irritation fell off of him as the softly spoken words made everything seem so much sweeter.  
"I promise", Shinohara vowed with all of his heart; he'd always protect him. Using the marker previously on the nightstand, Juuzou drew a heart on the other man's forearm; grinning.

And they lay, in a pool of blood.

* * *

_If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs. I wonder what colors their purity would be dyed..._ _-_ Shinohara Yukinori, Tokyo Ghoul Chapter 137


End file.
